Code Name :Blue Bird
by nightmaiden1
Summary: Sark has made a deal with the CIA to catch a mutaul enemy but the real reason is to get to someone close to Vaughn.Someone Vaughn would have never thought of.Not in a million years.
1. cassandra Vaughn

Title: Code name: Blue Bird Time Frame: Sark doesn't work for SD-6. He has been running Irina's organization and trying to play everyone. Sydney and Vaughn got to kiss before Kane's men got to them. Jack has mixed feelings about Irina. "Phase One" never happened. Disclaimer: I don't own Alias. I do own Cassandra Vaughn. Don't sue. Author's Note: Hi! This is my first fanfic. I would just like to thank those who just click on to my story and gave me the time of day. I would like to warn you that I am a horrible speller and even worse at grammar. I will try to very hard to make sure I don't make many mistakes. Reviews would be very helpful because I am so nervous! That's all I have to say for now. I hope you enjoy the story and remember to review! ************************************************************************ Sydney's POV  
  
"I think Will and I almost kissed."  
  
I look up at Francie surprised. "What?!"  
  
Her and Will!? Well, it wasn't that farfetched but still. Her and Will?! "Jesus Syd, you don't have to make it so weird" Francie says as she rolls her eyes " Sorry, I just. When did this happen? I know you two have been getting closer ever since you hired him at the restaurant but wow!" I'm babbling. Francie gives me an accusing look, shrugs and spits out " For awhile now we've just been flirting nonstop. Maybe if you've been around you might have noticed." Instantly I feel guilty, then against my will I blurt out that old tedious excuse.  
  
"Francie you know how the bank keeps me busy. If I could be around more often I would be."  
  
Her eyes go soft a once. "Syd, I know I just get so annoyed sometimes. You are my best friend and I want to tell you things."  
  
I grab her hand. " I'm here now and I'm all yours."  
  
Her eyes glint. "Well, it happen about two nights ago when I was trying on my new dress and."  
  
My cell phone rings. Francie's face falls.  
  
Once again I wonder why I do this as I put on my most convincing "I'm sorry face" and pick up the phone. It's my dad.  
  
" Get to the Operations center right now."  
  
I'm a bit thrown back as I sense to command in his tone of voice. " I'll be right there." "You have to go."  
  
"Francie, I'm so sorry I'll try to get home as early as I can."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
I pick up my coat and walk out the door.  
  
************************************************************************ Center of Operations As I walk through the door I immediately catch Vaughn's eyes and I see worry in them.  
  
I walk up to him asking, "What's wrong?" "The CIA has made a deal with Sark or rather he has with us." "What?!"  
  
"That was my reaction to."  
  
"How did this happen?" " Well, they're not telling us exactly how it went down, only that we need to cooperate. Basically all we know is that we will be working with Sark to complete a mission he wants done." "So now he's using the CIA to do his dirty work. Great." My dad walks up to us. "I see Vaughns fill you in on what is happening." "Actually all we know is that Sark's using us as his lap dog." "Well then, let me fill you in. The CIA is going along with this because we were ordered to, but the real reason is that Sark is blackmailing a very high ranking director at Langley. The deal is that Sark supplies us with information to take out Stavros Cane, a very dangerous man, who has join the Rambalidi race." "What does Sark get out of this?" "Apparently, Mr. Cane has become a very equal adversary in the Rambalidi race. In fact, he has even acquired some artifacts that are very crucial to the Rambalidi puzzle. What Mr. Sark gets out of this is the elimination of a mutual enemy." "Yeah, but why go through the CIA? Why go through the trouble? Why not just assassinate him?"  
  
"Sark says that Mr. Cane is a very paranoid man and only socializes with criminals who have very heavy track records. The reason that he chose to go through the CIA is that, to get to Mr. Cane and his artifacts Sark will need a very highly skilled undercover team. Another reason is, Sark still has to do " business" in Mr.Cane's world and it wouldn't be very well looked upon if Sark started killing his "colleagues"." "What are we doing now?" "Now we have a meeting with Mr. Sark to ask him exactly what he needs of us. Sydney, I need to warn you. We have a lot of pressure on us to cooperate with Mr. Sark to get the mission done successfully." I sigh. " I understand." I can't believe my dad just practically told me to be on my best behavior. I hate this mission already.  
  
****************************************************************** Walking into the conference room, I spot Kendall's face, glad to see he's not thrilled about this either. I don't think I could have handled the mission if Kendall told me to be a good girl as well.  
  
Turning around Kendall asks, " I'll assume the reason you're late is because you were being brought up on our special situation." Happy or not Kendall's always an ass. He turns to Sark. "This meeting, Mr. Sark, is to have you inform us of what resources you will need from us to complete the mission." As soon as that sentence is uttered out of Kendall's mouth, Sark puts on that signature grin of his that I always what to slap off. This time is no exception. " Agent Kendall, I expected no less from the CIA.You have not disappointed me." I wonder if it's OK to break his arms if I apologize for it later. Sark turns his attention from Kendall to the rest of us. " On this mission I will need the assistance of agents Bristows, Vaughn, Irina and." My father interrupts Sark loudly. "Absolutely not! There is no reason for Irina to be on this mission!" The British idiot replies, "Jack we need your wife to establish your credit. You do want to be on this mission don't you?"  
  
I'm fairly certain my dad has forgotten all about good behavior.  
  
Kendall sighs. " Jack, he's right. We'll be needing her for this one. Please sit down."  
  
My father sits down. That stupid grin is on his face again. "Now before I was so rudely interrupted I had one more request. Another agent who will be extremely crucial to the mission."  
  
Kendalls the only one to speak up this time. "Who are they and why are they so crucial?"  
  
That cocky grin of his grows bigger, if that's even possible, as for the first time in this meeting his glare turns to Vaughn. Meeting Vaughn's eyes exactly he says "Her code name is blue Bird but she is also known as Cassandra Vaughn."  
  
****************************************************************** **Well that's it. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please remember to review! And do you think I should continue this? Once again I would like to thank you to those of you who bother to even click on to my story. Bye! Till next time! 


	2. Confirmations

Code Name: Blue Bird thank you for the reviews!!! I also changed it so that I could receive anonymous reviews as well (sorry about that). I know that you are also wondering if it will be S/V or S/S but I haven't decided if I should tell you yet. You see I don't know whether I should keep it a mystery so that you keep coming back or just tell you. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please don't forget to review!  
  
****************************************************************** Vaughn's POV I can feel all the eyes in the room turn to me but I'm too shocked to care. Cassandra Vaughn? His Cassie? It couldn't be. Sark must be screwing with his head. There had to be another Cassandra Vaughn and this one would actually work for the CIA. Kendall starts talking. He is probably going to tell Sark that there is no Cassandra Vaughn in the CIA.  
  
" I think we should continue this meeting at a later time preferably when Mr.Sark's request arrives tomorrow." Kendall turns and leaves. What? Continue tomorrow? Request arrives? Cassie does not work for the CIA! She's not even in the U.S. I decide to inform Kendall of this. As I walk out the door I immediately spot Kendall with a file. "Sir?"  
  
" Yes, Agent Vaughn." " I suppose you think that this Cassandra Vaughn is related to me but she is not." " Don't you have a sister by this name?" " Yes, but she would never work for the CIA. She hasn't lived in the U.S for nearly six years! Besides she would have told me." " Agent Vaughn, I have no idea why she wouldn't tell you this but your sister does work for the CIA. In fact she is a very excellent and valuable agent."  
  
My mouth is probably on the floor with confirmation by Kendall that my sister is an agent. The problem, though, is that my sister IS NOT AN AGENT!!!! Kendall obviously sees the disbelief on my face because the next thing he says is "I can see you have some questions but they will be answered tomorrow. In the mean time, however, you may read her file, perhaps, it will ease your nerves." He trusts the file into my hands and walks away. I am in a trance like state as I walk to my desk to read the file. The whole way I'm still praying that this has been some horrid mistake but as soon as I open the file my hopes are shattered. Apparently, I'm Fate's favorite plaything because upon opening the file this first thing my eyes land on is a picture of my sister. That's right MY sister. Damn it! I scroll down the file to see how long she has been lying to me. Profile: Vaughn, Cassandra C.  
  
Case Status: n/a  
  
Present Location: n/a Alias: n/a  
  
Date of Birth: 8/26/77  
  
Place of Birth: n/a  
  
Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Dirty Blond Height: 5'8''  
  
Weight: 119  
  
Sex: F Race: Caucasian Characteristics: n/a  
  
Training/ Special Skills: Martial Arts, Surveillance, High-Risks Retrieval, Firearms, Explosives, Driving Techniques, Engineering , Pursuit & Evasion, Escape & Evade, Linguistics, Pilates, Game Theory, World History Languages: Numerous Education: n/a  
  
Experience: n/a  
  
Personal Details: n/a What the Hell ? This isn't my sister!  
  
******************************************************************Cassandra' s POV I'm cruising along the coast of Italy the setting sun in the distance, the wind my hair and relishing in the success of another mission, when my phone rings. " Yeah?"  
  
"Is that how you answer . Never mind. Did you get the disks?" a familiar voice says.  
  
" Would I be answering my cell phone if I didn't?" I say rolling my eyes. The voice on the other line sighs "Cassie?"  
  
" I got it. I always get it." " Good. Great even. Drop it off at the airport." "What? I though." "Cassie, you really need to check your mail. Bye" Great. I need to check my mail. That usually means I have to do a mission for the "powers that be" that is going to get me shot or tortured. I finally arrive at the town home of my alias. Getting out of the car, I immediately go to my mailbox. Inside there is an over stuffed yellow envelope, I take it out and get into the house.  
  
As soon as I set my things down, Jessica, my cat, comes up vying for my attention. That's right I have a cat. I have one for every mission and every one is named after a dead friend who couldn't be there. Morbid, I know. I'm shaken out of my thoughts by a phone ringing. Looking around, I find that it is coming from the yellow envelope. I quickly get to the phone and answer it. " Hello, Sir."  
  
"Hello, Blue Bird."  
  
"What's the mission?" " Your presence is needed at the Center of Operations in LA." " LA, Sir? What For?" " You will be informed of that when you arrive there. Your flight is in two hours." He hangs up.  
  
I put the phone on the ground and crush it under my boots. Protocol. Walking in to my room, I grab a suitcase and begin to fill it. While I'm filling it I think about LA. I haven't been there in three years and only visited in six. I'm beginning to have an uneasy feeling about LA but I have no idea why. Then it hits me. I'm to report to the Center of Operations. Michael works at the Center of Operations. Damn it! He's going to hate the idea of me working for the CIA and lying to him all this time. He thinks that I have spent the last six years in Europe "finding myself" and learning art. How the hell am I going to explain my self?! Taking a deep breath, I decide that I'll jump through that hoop when I come to it. I start giggling. However mad Mikes going to be at me, it will be totally worth it to see the reaction on his face when I first tell him.  
  
****************************************************************** Well what do you think?! I really hope you like it. It will get a lot juicier in the next two chapters. The next two chapters are probably going to tell you of the relationships I'm planning to set up. Please review!! 


	3. meetings

Chapter 3 Thank you for all the reviews! They were great! What I said about the relationships being depicted in the next two chapters might not happen or be hard to pick out. I wrote the chapters out in my head already and I just recently realized that it might be hard to see the relationships. Though I might change it while I'm writing. Enjoy the story!!  
  
************************************************************************ Vaughn's POV  
  
It's 9:30 when I walk into the center that day. I think that's the latest it's ever been since I've been assigned to Syd's case but I stayed up till 2:30 trying to read Cassie's file. It was a waste of time. It gave me no information of value anyway. As I reach my desk Weiss comes up to me. "Hey man! You don't look to good." " Yeah well I had some trouble sleeping" " I guess that means you heard about Cassie." " How do you know about her?"  
  
" This is crazy Mike. I mean, I gotta tell you, when Kendall told me to set up a safe house for Cassandra Vaughn my eyes poped out of their sockets." " What? She was here yesterday! What time? Why didn't anyone tell me? How is she? What safe house is she staying at? Did you meet her?" " Whoa! Mike breath. Yes, her plane landed yesterday night or this morning depending how you look at it. As for your other questions, I have no idea. "Somebody better qualified" got the task of setting up the safe house. I do, however, know that she will be here at 11:00 to attend the meeting. That's it, Mike, the well has dried up. Sorry." " It's okay. Sorry about earlier." " Don't worry about it. If I was in your situation I would be reacting the same." " Thanks for understanding. Um, do you know were Sydney is?" " Yeah, she's in the coffee room." " Thanks again. Can you come and get me when it's time for the meeting? Also wipe that grin off your face. I'm going to just talk to her." " Really I though you two were going to give it another round of tousle hockey." Why did I ever tell him about the kiss in France? " Shut up!" I yell as I go find Syd.  
  
It takes me about 10 seconds to find her. She's pouring coffee into a cup. " You know that's crap right"  
  
The cup shakes a bit. Apparently, I've startled her. Walking further into the room I say, " Can you pour me a cup?" She looks up and smiles. " I thought you said it was crap." " After the night I had anything will do." She hands me a cup. " So you had a rough night, huh? " Yeah, I stayed up till 2:30 reading Cassie's file over and over again" " What'd you find out?"  
  
" Nothing." She looks at me quizzically, " Your sister's file said nothing about her?" " Well, it says stuff about her but it's just her appearance and skills. She can change her appearance and her skills don't matter here. Wait, that's wrong, her skills do matter. You should see it, Syd. Never in a million years would I have thought my sister was capable of the things her file says she are." " So you just spent the whole night reading and rereading that?" " No, I spent half the night trying to call favors of all the hackers I know. You see that's another surprise, all of the information that's not there, the words not available are in its place." " You mean confidential, right?" " No, Syd, It's not available." Sydney's eyes widen in disbelief and I don't blame her. You see this whole not available and confidential thing is a very big difference and deal in the CIA. If something is confidential then some where that information exists. On a computer chip or in a file it doesn't matter. Somebody can find it and prove that the information exists. Where as if it is not available then the information could just be a figment of someone's imagination. Nobody could ever prove that those facts exist. Most of the time those facts only exist in someone's mind. Agents whose information's are not available are mirages most of the time.  
  
Syd looks me straight in the eye and says " Vaughn, how are you dealing with this." That one look breaks down the wall I've build up to keep that thought out of my mind. " Honestly, this is all a dream to me. This can't be the Cassandra Vaughn that's my sister. My sister is a normal person. She doesn't know how to kill anybody and would never even think about it. What kind of a person would deceive their family like this? For so many years. Who would live life were they could never show who they are?" Syd looks away from my eyes and I realize what I've done. Those words that I just said could also apply to her. Only they don't and I've got to make her see that. " Syd, what I just said. I didn't mean it about you. I never thought that of you. Never. You're not like that. I know you would tell people if you could, if their lives didn't depend on it."  
  
" I know. I really do. It just makes you wonder you know."  
  
I nod my head and take a sip of my coffee. As soon as I swallow I wince. Sydney looks me in the eye again, dimples showing, " It's really that bad, huh?"  
  
Matching my smile with hers I say, " You have know idea."  
  
Her smile grows " Actually I do. I had five cups before you came."  
  
I chuckle at that statement and before we realize it we're doing it again. We're standing to close and looking at each other too long. Then I get the nerve to do it. I'm going to bring up France.  
  
Leaning in closer I say, " Syd, what happen in France I don't." I never get to finish my sentence because Weiss comes in. " Hey, guys it's time for the meeting. I hope I'm not interrupting anything.'' He makes the last part sound so sweet I almost want to vomit. I scowl at him then we make our way into the briefing room  
  
As soon as enter that room my good mood vanishes. Looking around the room I see Irina Derevko and Sark but not Cassie or Kendall.  
  
" Where's Cassandra?" " Your sister will be here shortly." Jack answers me. Irina looks at me in surprise. " What does your sister have to do with this mission, Agent Vaughn?" I clench my teeth and answer, " Why don't you ask your dog. He's the one that said she was so crucial to this mission." Irina looks utterly confused but asks Sark any ways. " Sark, you never told me you knew Agent Vaughn's sister." " You never asked." Sark answers from his place against the wall. That one little smug comment makes me finally snap. Finally makes the worrying, confusion, anger and sleepless night get to me. In three steps I come right up to Sark's face and asks him, " How the hell do you know my sister?!"  
  
The basterd looks at me and says in that annoying, cocky British voice, " I really do think that it should be your sister who address that question. I grab him by his suit's collar and shove him in to the wall. It was just one smug comment too many. " Answer the question or I'm going to skin you alive." " You know being over protective of me was cute when I was 15 but now its annoying. Besides don't you think skinning someone alive is a bit drastic?" a familiar female voice says.  
  
All the heads in the room turn to the doorway. Standing there in a form fitting black pantsuit was Cassandra Vaughn striking as ever.  
  
****************************************************************** I hope you enjoyed the story!! I think most of you might have an idea of the relationships now but just in case. I'll tell you in the 5th or 6th chapter.I have no idea how long this story will be yet! Please review and tell me if you liked it!! 


End file.
